Vehicles mounting the fuel cell and other structural objects in various modes are proposed in view of security of the area of an interior space or the like (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-268710 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-089040).
However, if the fuel cell is enlarged in size to increase an electric power supply amount to the motor for running, a wide space is required for mounting the same. On the other hand, if the fuel cell or the like is made smaller in size, there is a possibility that the electric power supply amount to the motor becomes insufficient.